


Больная тема

by Rumandsprite



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumandsprite/pseuds/Rumandsprite
Summary: Перед тем, как написать на заборе "*уй", удостоверьтесь, что написали все верно, а то вас неправильно поймут.





	Больная тема

— Что это?

Ноубади Иензо сощурился, глядя на лист бумаги, которую ему протянул ноубади Браига. Он уже вторые сутки торчал в библиотеке и искал любые упоминания о способах возвращения сердец. Согласился бы даже на легенды о ситуациях подобных той, в какой они оказались, но пока его поиски были безрезультатными.

— Это наши новые имена, — ответил Браиг. — В знак того, что мы оставляем позади прошлые ошибки и теперь должны сконцентрироваться на достижении нашей цели. Приказ главного.

— Понял. Если у тебя ко мне больше ничего нет, то я, пожалуй, займусь своими делами.

— Пройди процедуру переименования, и я от тебя отстану.

Иензо закатил глаза и согласно кивнул. Буквально через десять секунд все было окончено.

— Чушь какая-то, но ладно, допустим. Но теперь ты мне скажи, как эти имена читаются?

χигбар усмехнулся. 

— Так же, как и пишутся. Думаю, ты справишься.

Зеχион уставился на него, силясь понять, издеваются ли над ним, но пробиться сквозь привычные ухмылку и нахальный взгляд ему не удалось. 

— Ладно, как ты обращаешься к главному? — зашёл он с другой стороны.

— Я зову его боссом.

Пальцы Зеχиона непроизвольно сжались на тяжеленном фолианте, за которым он сидел уже второй час, и в голову закралась мысль, что ещё никто не проводил испытаний на прочность и живучесть среди ноубади. По-видимому, она отразилась на его лице, потому что χигбар шутливо поднял руки, словно готовился защищаться.

— Не кипятись. У меня большой опыт в таких делах. Был я знаком с одним стариком, у которого тоже была такая фишка. И он эту хероборину произносил так, что постоянно возникала путаница с другим очень похожим на эту хероборину предметом, поэтому за ним таскался миньон с табличкой и в нужный момент поднимал её. Так что, не парься. Главное, выбери нормальное произношение, чтобы люди не мучились потом. Такие дела.

На этом он откланялся и вышел из библиотеки. Зеχион раздраженно захлопнул фолиант.

«Идиотизм. Если меня и дальше будут доставать по всяким пустякам, уйду в портал. Что они мне сделают, когда я скроюсь в другом мире? Кто меня там выследит, в конце концов».


End file.
